


Cigars and Bunny Tales

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Endverse!Cas, It's a Terrible Life verse, M/M, Mpreg, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean will never forget the bizarre circumstances around his first meeting with Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profound-boning (farawaystardust)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/gifts).



> so this is one of my emoji ficlets that kinda got long so it's here too. it's more along the summary style fic that i sometimes do, only bc if i didn't do it this way it would spiral into 10k no problem...
> 
>  
> 
> ~~btw this is completely[profound-boning](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com)'s fault~~
> 
>  
> 
> come visit me on tumblr at [jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Dean Smith doesn’t know what to expect when he accepts the invitation to his boss’ party.  He’s not a huge fan of Adler, but it’s probably good for his career to schmooze with the higher ups that’ll be in attendance.  All the man says is that the party’s business casual (and seriously?  the _party_  is  _business casual_?  those are two things Dean never thought he’d hear in the same sentence but okay).

He shows up fashionably late with a bottle of wine.  He’s seriously not sure what the protocol is here, but he figures you can never go wrong bringing booze to a party.  The house is ginormous, though, and he’s a little embarrassed by the $30 bottle, which Adler accepts all too happily before passing it off to a butler (who may or may not sneer at the label).  

The party is… surreal.

It’s mostly men (and mostly alphas, but he if Dean thinks about that too much it’ll make him uncomfortable so he pointedly ignores it) in suits or blazers, sipping brandy and smoking cigars and talking about things like golf and politics and financial opportunities.  Which is all pretty much what Dean would’ve thought. 

The part that _really_  gets him is the playboy bunnies walking around.  There are about a dozen omegas (mostly female, but a couple men and _that_  fact he pushes so far into the back of his mind because if he doesn’t he’ll freak the fuck out) dressed in skimpy bunny costumes, walking around to serve the business-clad men.  

One old alpha even smacks an omega on the ass as she walks by.  And she just _nods_  at him like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Dean’s hyperventilating by the time one of the omega men comes over to give him a drink.  The man quirks his head at Dean when he catches scent of his rather mild (but very much _omega_ ) scent but doesn’t comment on his obvious distress more than to point him down the hallway toward the bathroom.  

And because it’s a fucking _mansion_ , Dean picks the first door he finds and stumbles into what looks like a study.  Cliché though it might be, he also happens to run into another party-goer escaping the crowd.  

Wreathed in a ring of smoke is a man with messy dark hair and dull blue eyes.  (Dean will later learn that those eyes are anything but dull, but the drugs render them hazy and less intense than when the man is sober.)  The smell of weed covers his scent, making it impossible to tell for sure but his posture screams confident alpha as he lounges across the sofa.  

Strangest of all is his outfit.  He’s wearing loose fitting linen and seems to have lost his shoes, making it unlikely that he fits in with the other guests like Dean.  But he’s also got a pair of bunny ears and the fluffy tail on, even has his finger nails painted to match the ears.  

Dean has no idea what to make of it, so he opts to try and back out of the room.

“Hey, where you going?”

He freezes.  “Sorry, wrong room.  I’ll just…”  The door knob hits him square in the back as he tries to escape.

“Aw don’t be like that.”  The man pats the empty cushion next to him.  “Doesn’t look like you were having all that much fun out there.  Promise I’m better company than those Sandover jackasses.”

His chest huffs up a bit.  “Yeah, no thanks.  I _am_  one of those Sandover jackasses.”

He’s almost out of the room when he feels a hand around his wrist, pulling gently.  “Hey hey, sorry.  I didn’t mean anything by it.”  He sniffs the air and his grip tightens minutely.  “You must be something else if Zachariah invited you.  You might have noticed, but he’s not exactly _omega_  friendly.”

Thinking about the outfits and the behavior he say, he can’t help but snort at the huge understatement.  

The man gives him a large gummy smile, gently pulling him back into the room.  “C’mon, stay with me a bit.  I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dean looks back out into the hallway.  Hears the boisterous sounds of laughter and remembers the plumes of cigar smoke and the disgusting way half the guests had leered at he playboy bunnies.  It’s not that hard of a choice.  

He learns that the man, Castiel, is Adler’s eccentric cousin.  And yes, he uses the word eccentric to describe himself.  Oldest son set to inherit his family’s business and estate, he’s also an artist and a hardcore advocate of self-medicating.

“Dude, you’re like super rich.  What could you possibly need to ‘self-medicate’ for?”

The man shrugs as he lights up another joint.  “Being a huge fucking disappointment to everyone in my family.  Fuck, even Adler - insufferable bastard that he is - only keeps me around for shits and giggles.  I’m the family joke.”

They talk for hours, Dean occasionally catching wisps of Castiel’s crisp, autumn leaves and pumpkin pie scent.  God, he could bury himself in that scent.  Buy a dozen candles of it, light them all and jerk himself off into oblivion.  

Castiel is resolutely looking at his hands and trying not to smile after Dean thinks that, no doubt picking up on the edges of his arousal.

“You want a hit?”  

When Dean says he’s never smoked, that somehow leads to them shotgunning.  Which leads to slowly making out as they luxuriate in the other’s scent.  Eventually it gets late enough that Dean feels he has to excuse himself.  He’s tired, it’s been a long day, he doesn’t want to take up anymore of Cas’ time…

That of course ends up with Dean being pinned to a mattress as Castiel fucks his brains out in one of the guest rooms. 

The walk of shame back to his car is as awkward as it gets, given that he has to sneak out past his boss and his boss’ staff, but Cas helps him manage.  Dean laments that it’s probably the last time he’ll see the alpha, but when he shows up at his doorstep a day later with a suitcase and a shy grin, well… Dean’s not about to turn that down.

And hey, this co-habitation that may or may not be dating (or is it just friends with benefits? they haven’t really talked about it) is super convenient when Dean’s heat hits.  No need to try and satisfy his needs with toys and meds when he’s got an alpha in house more than willing to lap up his slick and fuck him as rough or as gentle as he likes.  

So he maybe returns the favor when Cas’ rut hit.  Only fair right?

Okay, and it sucks when Castiel will disappear for weeks on end.  There in the morning when Dean goes to work, gone by the time he gets home.  His stuff’s still there (and a complete mess - Cas is anything but house broken), but the alpha himself is gone.  He’ll eventually come back smelling like smoke and sometimes wearing a ruffled suit, begging Dean’s forgiveness because of this that or whatever other work/family obligation.

Eventually Dean talks him into giving up the family business and doing his art full time.  He loves how Cas looks, covered in paint and standing proudly in front of his latest tableau.  Cas is particularly fond of the one of Dean pulling his tie loose (Dean insists Cas made his eyes too green and vibrant, Cas is adamant that he’s done nothing to capture their inherent beauty).

They go through three separate heat and rut cycles before those cycles start to line up.  By the second time they’re in the shared frenzy of hormones and lust, Cas begs to be able to mate him.  Dean’s answer is to bare his neck and moan when the teeth break his skin.

Adler’s pissed when he finds out his head of marketing is pregnant.  There’s the veiled threat that he’s going to fire Dean.  Dean goes home distraught, upset that the news of his pups (yep _pups_ , just found out it’s twins) - something that he’s wanted for a while despite what it’ll do to his figure - might cost him his job.  Cas is a good mate, comforting his omega until he falls asleep.  

Then he does one of his mysterious disappearing acts.

(Seriously, they need to talk about those.  They were fine before, but with pups on the way that’s not going to fly.)

The next day when he arrives at work Adler comes into his office, looking more cowed than Dean’s ever seen.  Under his breath he mutters out an apology for even _implying_ that Dean wouldn’t be getting his full paternity leave as well as have his job waiting for him when he comes back.  

Dean’s mystified but accepts the apology (even if it’s not exactly heartfelt).  

There’s an emergency meeting for the higher ups.  This even includes people at Dean’s pay grade, so he follows everyone into the packed conference room.  Adler still looks out of sorts, announcing that there’s been a recent change in management.  That the company owners, who have hitherto been fine with being occasionally informed about the goings on’s has decided to take a more active role.

And then in walks Cas, wearing a fitted suit and did he actually comb his hair?  Thank god it’s so crowded in the room that no one can hear the little whimper Dean lets out at seeing Castiel looking so goddamn put together.

“Hello.  I’m Mr. Novak.  Let’s discuss the changes that’ll be going on around here...”

And they live happily ever after and have a half dozen pups  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

>  **bonus scene:**  
>  Dean slips into Adler's office - no wait _Cas'_ office now, that's kind of a mind fuck - and closes the door behind him. "What about your art?"
> 
> Cas is already loosening his tie. He's not quite disheveled yet, but he's a little closer to how Dean's used to seeing him. "I can still paint. I've spent every meeting I've ever been in doodling. I'll manage." 
> 
> "Your family okay with this?" 
> 
> "Delighted. This is the first time I've ever shown an interest in taking over the family empire." 
> 
> " _You_ okay with this?" 
> 
> Cas motions him over. Slides his arms around Dean's waist, a hand stopping to rest on his lower belly. "Now I get to spend my days with you as well as my nights. Now I can protect you from my asshole cousin and anyone else who will give a working omega trouble. This might not have been the way I envisioned my life going, but I never imagined meeting a man like you either. I don't want you to think any of this is a consolation prize-" 
> 
> He's interrupted by Dean kissing him, long and slow and passionate. 
> 
> ~~And yes, there are countless 'meetings' in Cas' new office from that point on, which may or may not end with Dean bent over the desk purring in delight while his alpha takes care of him.~~
> 
> ~~Don't even **try** to imagine how many meetings get changed to conference calls because Cas' knot hasn't gone down in time for him to attend in person...~~


End file.
